


Don't Listen in Secret

by fulminataspqr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminataspqr/pseuds/fulminataspqr
Summary: Mikasa was 9 when her mother told her that she had a soulmate. The mark on her wrist said so. It was a single line. Barely noticeable. But there were times when it would glow and that's when she would feel it. Different emotions coming from someone. Sadness, grief, melancholy, and agony.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Mikasa was 8 when she felt something very painful inside her. Hot, fiery pain coursing throughout her body. "Mother! M-mother!"

Tears started to escape from her eyes when she couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Mikasa was 9 when her mother told her that she had a soulmate. The mark on her wrist said so. It was a single line. Barely noticeable. But there were times when it would glow and that's when she would feel it. Different emotions coming from  _ someone _ . Sadness, grief, melancholy, and agony. When she told her mother about it, she hugged her tighter.

Mikasa was 10 when she heard a voice inside her head telling her to  _ Run.  _ Her parents were just murdered in front of her and she stood frozen. Unable to do anything but to cry silently.

_ Run! Damn it! I said run! _

Fear overcame her but it was not hers. It was  _ his.  _ He was scared for her.

Mikasa was 12 when she decided to stop believing in the man that was destined for her. She had Eren. Eren saved her. Eren gave her a scarf to warm herself. Eren gave her a home. Eren was who she needed, not a faceless voice. She would forget the single line permanently etched on her if it would mean that she could live with Eren.

Mikasa was 15 when she decided to talk to him again, to feel him again. He was suffering.

_ Stop talking to me. _

And she did. After all, she didn't want him. But, she would be lying if she said that her heart was not weeping for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa was 15 when she joined the Survey Corps. She might have been willing to argue that the decision was on whim, but she mostly knew it was for Eren. She couldn't just let him die. She should be beside him, protecting him at all costs.

That's why when a certain shorty decided to kick the shit out of the titan shifter, Mikasa felt the simmering loathing came to boil.

The mark on her wrist throbbed again. It was an excruciating pain that almost made her vomit. Emotions bled through her like a spreading stain. Forcefully making its way inside her.

"Stop it!" She screamed, the affliction was gnawing that she was unaware if she was screaming for Eren's sake or for the suffering inside her to stop.

The pain subdued leaving a gaping hole. For some reason, she wanted to cry and laugh hysterically all at once. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and there's a phantom smile on her lips. It was a conundrum that proved that the man on the other side of the mark was a paradox.

Mikasa wore an expression of hard determination on her face when the shorty looked in her direction. His eyes, darker and more penetrating, glowed like coals as he stared at her.

And for a moment, Mikasa swore everything around them stopped as if fate willed the time to halt for them. She was just there standing and he was just there standing and it felt like an eternity for the both of them.

The shorty was the first one to break whatever they're having. He continued kicking Eren like nothing happened like they never engaged in an intense staredown. It infuriated Mikasa.

She later learned about his name.

She was 15 and she just met Captain Levi.

Mikasa was 16 and she's angry at Captain Levi for many things.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what, Ackerman?"

"That you're my...my...that you're my soulmate."

Captain Levi glanced at her. "Because I am not." As if she would believe that bullshit.

"Why are you lying, sir?"

"Mikasa," It was the first time he called her using her given name. "Does it matter?" Does it?

"You already have Eren. Does it matter to you?"

His eyes were begging for her to just let it go. But, she felt it. After all, they were still connected. She clenched her fist tightly her knuckles turned white. Maybe she would regret this decision. "No, sir. I don't care at all."

Maybe she would regret what happened in the near future. Maybe she would. Maybe she already was.

"Huh?" She wiped the hot liquid cascading down her face. "Why am I crying?" And she realized that she was not that one crying. He was crying. He was in pain.

Mikasa had felt his suffering all her life but he never cried like this before.

Mikasa was 18 when Eren left her to pursue his freedom across the ocean. She pleaded, wept, went on her knees but Eren did not even spare a glance at her; like she never spent the majority of her life following him.

"You look like shit."

"Thank you."

"Everything alright?"

"That's so unlike you, sir."

"Ackerman, I'm not here to comfort you."

"Uh...okay sir."

"Just...just know your worth, Mikasa."

Mikasa was 19 when she felt Captain Levi was in danger. There was no throbbing pain nor eerie feelings. It was all empty on the other side. When she checked the single line on her wrist, she staggered. The line was slowly disappearing.

Harsh flashes of blood and violence, the sound of the tension cord snapping, whirring of the ODM, and bodies falling. The endless gunshots and blades slashing through the air.

There he was in the middle of all chaos; tired.

"Captain."

"M-mikasa, I'm dying."

"No. Let's go, Captain. It's not too late."

"Mikasa. Mikasa.  _ Mikasa" _

Cold hands stained with blood caressed her cheeks fondly. "I wished for you. I don't believe in any divine entity but I asked for you. I begged...for you. To have you."

"C-captain don't close your eyes. I-I can't... I can't do this. Please, let me feel you again. I'll take it all! Please! I'll endure all of it, all the pain, just don't leave me! Please, Captain. "

Mikasa was 25 when she and Jean got married. It was a simple event. Everyone was invited.

Mikasa was 28 when Akemi Kirchstein was born and it was the happiest day of her life.

Mikasa was 40 when Akemi showed her a single line on her wrist and after several years, Mikasa Ackerman cried again.

Mikasa was 50 when Jean told her that he was going to leave her soon. That he was going to where Captain Levi went. After a month, Jean Kirchstein left her with a gold wedding ring and a letter telling her that he loved her the same way he did when he was 15, the same way he did when he was 18, the same way he did when he was...until he died.

Mikasa was 60 when she started to forget that there was a time in her life where a certain shorty became her soulmate.

Mikasa was 80 when Akemi held her hand tightly begging her to be strong. But her body was tired and Levi was smiling at her.

Mikasa was 8 when she felt something very painful inside her. Hot, fiery pain coursing throughout her body. "Mother! M-mother!"

Tears started to escape from her eyes when she couldn't handle the pain anymore.

A single line transcends lifetime for two people whose destinies were written on stars. 


End file.
